tap_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
The Heroes tab in the game is where you can hire heroes, learn new abilities and skills, and upgrade damage, health, learned skills, and heroes themselves. Magic Damage & Heroes You start off with only being able to attack enemies with weak magic. Fortunately, you can make a lot of improvement to your Magic Damage by upgrading its skill level from its current Lv. 1 up to Lv. 1000! Each click of your mouse will do the amount of damage listed in Magic Damage. Auto-clickers are highly suggested for casual playing, and NEEDED to complete the Tapped Achievements. Before you get to even Lv. 10 Magic Damage though, you will be able to hire your 1st Hero. Heroes have several attributes: damage, health, abilities, skills, and tiers. Damage Unlike Magic Damage which has damage based per click, all heroes do a certain amount of damage per second (DPS). Since heroes only do an attack every few second, the amount of damage done is equal to: Damage per Hit = DPS * Length of Time between Attacks Because of the way the game works with DPS and length of time between attacks being the base values, rather than damage per hit and length of time between attacks being the base values, as attack speed increases the length of time between attacks decreases, causing less damage per hit while maintaining the same DPS. However, attack speed increases are still useful because it lessens the wasted damage from overkilling enemies when the heroes do massive damage against an enemy that is almost dead. The easiest way to increase their DPS is to upgrade their damage level. For 1st Tier heroes, their damage level can be upgraded from Lv. 1 to Lv. 25. Another equally important thing though is that the ability to upgrade health is locked until damage Lv. 5 is reached, and abilities and skills are locked from buying until you reach higher damage levels. Only after you reach the minimum damage level will the ability to buy abilities and skills be unlocked and you can then buy them. Health Unlike the player who can't be attacked, heroes can be attacked by the enemies. If they die, a R.I.P. gravestone appears and you have to wait for your heroes to respawn. While dead, all the heroes abilities and skills applied to the team do not work, and their DPS that applies to Damage to Magic skills also are not contributed. If you wish, you can spend Gems to automatically respawn the Heroes. After they respawn, your heroes will be immune to damage for 30 seconds. To stop your heroes from dying, you need to upgrade their health. As mentioned in the Damage section, the damage level of your hero needs to be at least Lv. 5 for you to be able to start upgrading your health. It is best to increase their health gradually as the game progresses so you don't have dead heroes and lose damage, abilities, and skills for a short period of time. However, if they do die, you can use the 30 second invincibility window to increase their health. Abilities & Skills As mentioned above in the Damage section, abilities and skills are locked from buying until you reach certain damage levels. For 1st tier heroes, your heroes ability is able to be bought at Damage Lv. 10, and the first regular skill is able to be bought at Damage Lv. 20. Hero Tiers Once a hero has reached the maximum damage level there will be a massive increase in cost and damage for the next skill level. When bought, your hero will have a cosmetic change, receive the increase DPS, receive an increase in health, have a new set of damage skills to level up, and have new skills and upgrades to skills they can learn. This can happen 4 time per hero as they go from 1st tier to 5th tier. Since the amount of money needed to upgrade from one tier to the next is so high, there is a certain order that you will buy and upgrade heroes. The following table lists the following: *Hero: The Hero being referred too. *Star: The amount of stars the hero will have. *Cost Last Level: How much money it costs to get the hero to a high enough level so they can be upgraded. *Cost: How much the upgrade costs. *Approximate Level to next Upgrade: When the cost of going up a level for the current Hero is approximately 50% of the cost of upgrading the next Hero.